Self Abuse
by Alhanais
Summary: TRADUCTION: Tony Stark trouve le moyen d'espionner Loki, et ce qu'il va découvrir n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé de la vie du Dieu des Mensonges... FrostIron. WARNING: Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Notkingyet

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers est de Marvel, l'histoire est de Notkingyet, je ne m'occupe que de la traduction.

Vous pouvez trouver l'histoire originale ici: archiveofourown works/370637/chapters/603780?view_adult=true

Si Tony Stark était le genre de personne à suivre les protocoles, il aurait soumis des rapports réguliers sur le développement de son nouveau mouchard. (Ou, comme l'appellerait le S.H.I.E.L.D, son nouvel appareil d'écoute clandestine à capacité vidéo contrôlable à distance).

Cependant, Tony gardait ses dossiers pour lui et JARVIS, et il décida de tester l'appareil sur le terrain en l'accrochant à la cape de Loki au plein milieu d'un combat. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que les Avengers gagnerait et que tout ce que Tony obtiendrait serait la vidéo d'une cellule du S.H.I.E.L.D, mais Loki ne le déçut pas. Il tournait autour des Avengers, comme d'habitude, venant énerver Thor puis disparaissant en se téléportant ailleurs.

Cela demanda tout son self-control à Tony pour réprimer son sourire durant le débriefing d'après combat. Il lui vint à la seconde où il quitta le meeting pour retourner à son atelier, où il pourrait vérifier son mouchard en paix.

« Tout se passe bien, JARVIS ? » demanda Tony, sautillant pratiquement d'excitation sur le fauteuil faisant face à sa station de travail.

« Le mouchard a été déployé avec succès et reste indétectable par le sujet. »

« On a une vidéo? »

« Deux heure, quarante-deux minutes, trente-sept secondes pour le moment. »

« Bonne réponse . » Tony claqua des doigts. « Balance. »

Les vidéos apparurent sur les deux écrans en face de lui l'une en direct, et l'autre de ce qui avait déjà été enregistré. Un coup d'œil rapide à la vidéo en direct révéla ce qui semblait être une cuisine vide, petite mais élégante, avec ses plans de travail en granit et ses appareils en inox. Pas très différente de ce que Tony avait dans la plupart de ses maisons.

Tony regarda la vidéo enregistrée, qui commençait au moment où le mouchard s'était accroché à la cape de Loki. C'était étourdissant à voir, entre les éclats de vert quand la cape de Loki tournoyait devant l'objectif et les changements complets de scène quand il se téléportait.

« Avance rapide », dit Tony, s'adossant à son fauteuil pour regarder le flou à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant.

La bataille avec les Avengers se termina, mais Loki continua de se téléporter pendant environ vingt minutes avant d'arriver à sa destination : la cuisine que l'on voyait dans la vidéo en direct. Le mouchard sauta de sa cape et se déplaça à travers le sol et sur le mur, se nichant dans un coin du plafond. Avec la vidéo toujours en avance rapide, Loki parcourait son appartement à la vitesse de l'éclair, ce qui était amusant, mais pas vraiment ce que voulait Tony.

« Reviens en lecture normale », dit Tony.

Loki ralentit soudainement à sa foulée normale, revenant dans la cuisine après avoir enlevé son armure hors écran et s'étant changé en t-shirt et pantalon. Il s'assit confortablement à sa table, leva un bras en l'air et fit virevolter ses doigts. Un second Loki se matérialisa derrière lui, identique jusqu'à chaque pli de son t-shirt et fit un pas en arrière, regardant Loki avec une curiosité désinvolte.

« Pause ! » dit Tony. « JARVIS, isole les dix dernières seconde de la vidéo et copie les dans un nouveau dossier appelé 'Analyse magique'. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

« Lecture. »

Loki se leva et prit le visage du clone dans ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es magnifique », lui dit-il.

Le clone ouvrit de grands yeux surpris puis eu un sourire malicieux.

« Non, vraiment ! » dit Loki, roucoulant pratiquement ses compliments. « Tu l'es ! »

Le clone eut un rire. Loki le lâcha et inclina son siège en arrière, balançant gracieusement la chaise sur deux pieds. Le clone prit une chaise à côté de Loki et se pencha en avant, posant son menton sur ses poings. Il écouta attentivement tandis que Loki faisait un récit détaillé de son combat contre les Avengers. Il était un public parfait, riant et haletant aux bons moments.

Tony, pendant ce temps, fixait l'écran, sa bouche tordue en une grimace de confusion. Quoiqu'il s'était imaginé que Loki faisait pendant son temps libre, ce n'était pas ça.

De plus, il était pratiquement sûr que Loki exagérait certains détails de l'histoire, particulièrement quant à la manière rapide et sans risque avec laquelle il avait vaincu les Avengers. Ce n'avait pas vraiment pas été le plus fier moment de l'équipe de supers héros, mais quand même. Ils avaient réussi quelques bons coups. Le moins que Loki pouvait faire était-

Le fil des pensées de Tony fut interrompu par un cliquetis venant de la vidéo en direct.

« Pause. » Il pivota son siège face à l'autre écran, où un Loki quelque peu ébouriffé appuyait sur le bouton start d'une machine à café quasi aussi luxueuse que celle de Tony. Tony attendit que quelque chose se passe, mais Loki continuait à se tenir au comptoir de sa cuisine, regardant son café couler.

Juste au moment où Tony allait arrêter sa surveillance en direct et retourner à « Tout Sur La Vie du Dieu des Mensonges », le clone de Loki, désormais torse nu, entra dans la cuisine. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Loki, le faisant se retourner et attrapa ses lèvres en un baiser affamé.

La mâchoire de Tony se décrocha.

Loki se recula et sourit avec indulgence à son double, qui répondit en passant une main aux longs doigts fins dans les cheveux de Loki et continua à planter des baisers sur son cou gracile. Loki se lécha les lèvres, et le clone s'agenouilla devant lui, défaisant habilement les attaches de son pantalon.

Il était impossible pour Tony de voir exactement ce qu'il se passait, à cause de la position du mouchard dans le coin du plafond. Peu importe ce que le clone faisait en bas, cela faisait soupirer lourdement Loki, qui se mordait les lèvres, ses paupières fermées.

Tony passa en revue toutes les équations qu'il avait mémorisé dans sa longue et légendaire carrière d'enfant prodige devenu un génie de la technologie. Aucune ne réussit à le distraire de l'étroitesse grandissante dans son jean taché de cambouis. Chaque chiffre et symbole qu'il invoquait palissait en comparaison de la vision de Loki ondulant des hanches, ses mains plongées dans les fins cheveux noirs de son clone.

Tony pouvait résoudre ce problème. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de dire à JARVIS de couper la vidéo. Au diable ça, il n'avait même pas à dire un mot. Il pouvait atteindre l'écran et l'éteindre manuellement. Appuyer sur le bouton. Il était parfaitement capable d'appuyer sur le bouton. Il était encore en plein possession de ses moyens.

C'est à ce moment que Loki repoussa le clone de son sexe dressé et hocha du menton en direction de la table de la cuisine.

Le clone sourit, du même sourire exaspérant que Loki, le même qu'il avait lorsque Mjolnir volait en direction de sa tête et passait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il s'avança vers la table, appuyant l'arrière de ses cuisses contre le bord.

Loki le suivit, plaça une main sur chacune de ses épaules et l'allongea sur le dos. Il se pencha, s'introduisant entre les cuisses écartées de son clone et inclina sa tête pour un baiser profond.

Inconsciemment, Tony réalisa que la voix murmurant « putain » encore et encore était la sienne, tout comme la main qui le caressait distraitement à travers son jean. Il considéra brièvement retirer l'appendice gênant au laser mais décida de l'utiliser pour agripper le bras de son fauteuil en une poigne punitive, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'écran.

Loki remonta sa main le long de la cuisse de son clone dans une longue caresse, et le pantalon de son double scintilla avant de disparaître tout simplement. Il retira son propre pantalon de manière moins magique, et posa un des genoux du clone sur son épaule.

« Tu ne vas pas, » haleta Tony.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut forcé de conclure que si, c'était exactement ce que Loki allait faire, alors qu'il le regardait baiser son propre double sur la table de sa cuisine.

Le clone arqua son dos lorsque Loki le pénétra, sans douleur visible de la part de Tony. Apparemment, Loki avait un sort de lubrification sous la main. Tony se demanda brièvement si ce genre de situation arrivait suffisamment souvent pour que Loki ait à préparer ce type de sort. Ses questionnement prirent fin lorsque les images en face de lui lui court-circuitèrent le cerveau une fois de plus.

Loki prit le sexe du clone dans sa main, le caressant au même rythme que ses coups de hanches lascifs. Il leva son autre main en l'air, et fit tournoyer ses doigts brusquement. Un second clone se matérialisa derrière lui, entièrement nu, et s'avança pour poser ses mains arachnéennes sur les hanches pâles de Loki. Il pressa ses lèvres sur sa nuque, et celui-ci tourna la tête pour rencontrer son baiser.

Tony trouva de nouveau sa main sur son pantalon, et abandonna.

« Tourne-toi », dit Loki au clone sur la table, se retirant complètement de lui et se reculant pour lui donner suffisamment d'espace pour se retourner. Le clone roula sur le ventre obligeamment et se pencha, posant sa tête sur ses mains. Loki le repénétra rapidement, provoquant un soupir puis des gémissements alors qu'il établissait un rythme plus soutenu.

Le clone derrière Loki continuait ses services, parcourant de ses lèvres les lobes de Loki jusqu'à la base de sa nuque, appuyant ses caresses de baiser légers et d'autres qui lui laissaient des marques. Ses mains parcouraient sa poitrine et ses flancs, appréciant sa musculature fine.

Tony lécha ses lèvres inconsciemment alors qu'il luttait avec la fermeture éclair de son jean, ses yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran. Après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité, il réussit afin à le défaire et commença à se caresser pour de bon.

Sur l'écran, les mouvements de Loki se ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il attrapa une des mains du clone debout derrière lui et l'amena à ses lèvres, suçant son majeur fin.

« Putain de petit bâtard, » grogna Tony, autant à lui qu'à Loki.

Le clone debout laissa son autre main tomber pour agripper la taille de Loki et avança ses hanches, s'enfonçant lentement dans son maître. Loki se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, pour réprimer un son ou un sourire, Tony n'était pas sûr.

Le clone sur la table regarda au-dessus de son épaule avec impatience, et Loki passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'assurant d'un murmure qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Son double derrière lui sourit vicieusement avant de se retirer de Loki presque entièrement et de le pénétrer de nouveau. Loki haleta et eut un rire, laissant le clone debout marquer le rythme pour les trois d'entre eux. Il glissa sa main autour du sexe du premier clone, le masturbant au rythme de ses coups de hanches, et baissa sa tête pour poser un baiser sur l'arrière de sa nuque. Le double soupira son appréciation, son soupir se transformant en gémissement alors que les coups de boutoir de Loki devenaient de plus en plus profonds.

Les mains du clone debout continuèrent de se balader, avant de se poser sur les fesses de Loki, une main sur chaque, les serrant suffisamment fort pour y laisser des marques de doigts. Il accéléra le rythme, s'enfonçant dans Loki comme s'il voulait devenir un avec lui à nouveau. Loki ne sembla pas s'en plaindre, bien que la langue du clone lui léchant le cou aurait pu servir de distraction.

Même si le clone debout lui prenait beaucoup de son attention, Loki la transféra sur le clone étendu sur la table. Il lui caressa le dos et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se penchant pour lui lécher l'oreille et lui murmurer des choses que le micro de Tony n'arrivait pas à capter, mais qui semblait plaire énormément à son double.

Tony murmura des obscénités alors que le clone sur la table éjaculait avec un cri rauque, son dos s'arquant contre la poitrine de Loki. Il était déterminé à durer aussi longtemps que Loki, mais le bâtard ne rendait pas la tâche facile. Tony survécu à peine au second clone, donc les coups de boutoir s'arrêtèrent alors qu'il plantait ses dents dans l'épaule de Loki.

« Putain, » haleta Tony après son propre orgasme, ses yeux toujours rivés à l'écran.

Le visage de Loki se crispait sous l'extase, sa tête jetée en arrière, sa gorge fine exposée, sa bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le clone étendu sur la table sous lui. Le double derrière lui remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, et embrassa la marque de ses dents qu'il y avait laissé.

Moins d'une minute d'épuisement post-coïtal après, Loki fit disparaître le clone derrière lui d'un simple mouvement d'épaule et se releva, glissant hors du clone sur la table. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et se redressa sur ses coudes, levant un sourcil vers son maître.

« Quel désordre nous avons fait, » murmura Loki. « Nettoie, veux-tu ? »

Le clone jeta un coup d'œil à la table, sourit à Loki et inclina sa tête pour lécher les traînées de son propre sperme.

Tony oublia un instant comment respirer.

Le clone finit sa tâche un peu plus lentement que nécessaire, faisant un travail incroyablement soigné. Loki le regardait avec un sourire appréciateur, sa tête penchée sur un côté. Quand ce fut fini, il posa sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête, ses doigts arachnéens de nouveau enchevêtrés dans les cheveux sombres, et la ramena à lui pour un dernier baiser. Le clone disparut alors qu'il caressait son dos, le laissant embrasser l'air pendant une fraction de seconde.

La mâchoire de Tony resta ouverte tandis qu'il regardait Loki se nettoyer d'un mouvement de la main. Loki remit son pantalon, alla jusqu'à l'évier, se lava les mains, puis prit le café qu'il avait préparé au début de tout ce débâcle et se servit une tasse.

« JARVIS, » dit Tony, d'une voix étranglée et distraite. « Dis moi que nous avons enregistré tout ça. »

« En effet, monsieur , » dit JARVIS. Tony remercia silencieusement l'IA de ne pas le juger à voix haute.

Alors que Tony regardait Loki siroter son café tiède et sortir de la cuisine, il prit deux décisions importantes. La première-

« JARVIS, fais en sorte que le mouchard suive Loki partout où il lui est possible de le faire sans se faire découvrir. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Et la seconde était qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que Fury mette un jour la main sur cette vidéo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Notkingyet

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers est de Marvel, l'histoire est de Notkingyet, je ne m'occupe que de la traduction.

**WARNING : **Violence.

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont motivée à poster la suite un peu plus tôt que prévue!**

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Loki ne chercha pas à combattre les Avengers. Cependant, il passa beaucoup de temps seul dans son appartement. Tony développa une sorte de routine, ordonnant à JARVIS de regarder les bandes vidéo et d'en extraire tout ce qui paraissait intéressant afin que Tony puisse le regarder pendant son temps libre. A chaque fois qu'il prenait une pause dans la reconfiguration son armure ou l'entraînement avec l'équipe ou même, Dieu le pardonne, son travail de création pour son entreprise, il allait dans son sous-sol, fermait tout à clé, et regardait le 'Loki Show'.

Il avait fait séparer les fichiers à JARVIS en deux catégories : « Bordel !* », pour quand Loki utilisait ses clones pour se coiffer ou parler d'un film, et « Putain ! *», pour quand Loki et ses clones devenaient un peu plus intimes. Même si « Bordel ! » était amusant, Tony préférait « Putain ! ». Il était en train de re-regarder une scène particulièrement intéressante dans le jacuzzi de Loki lorsque l'alarme de sa villa se déclencha.

Tony ferma rapidement le fichier et s'empressa d'enfiler son amure d'Iron Man, maudissant le jour où il avait rejoint le boysband stupide de Fury. Il retira ses malédictions quand il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas ces fichiers s'il n'était pas un Avenger. Avoir fait ces vidéos au nez et à la barbe du S.H.I.E.L.D en valait vraiment la peine. Ça et le fait de sauver le monde, évidemment.

Les choses devinrent quelque peu gênantes quand il arriva au Metropolitan Museum of Art et découvrit que lui et les autres Avengers était censés neutraliser l'homme auquel il pensait en se branlant quelques minutes plus tôt

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Tony du ton le plus décontracté possible alors que Loki utilisait sa magie pour projeter une voiture garée là sur Hulk. Ce dernier explosa la voiture et en lança une en retour sur Loki, qui esquiva le projectile et disparut. Il réapparut derrière Hulk et lui tapa sur l'épaule avec son sceptre, disparaissant de nouveau avant que Hulk ne se retourne et hurle de rage de trouver sa proie manquante.

« A quoi est-ce que tu crois que ça ressemble ? » dit la voix de Hawkeye à travers le canal de communication. Il était positionné sur le toit du Museum, ayant une vue sur toute la scène dans la rue en contrebas. « Quelqu'un est en train de faire un caprice. »

« Loki essaie de voler une ancienne baguette magique égyptienne. » dit la voix de Captain America, suivie par l'apparition de son bouclier traçant un arc dans l'air en direction de Loki. Au moment où il aurait dû le heurter, Loki disparut avec un ricanement sonore. Il réapparut de l'autre côté de la rue, et envoya un éclair d'énergie vert au Capitaine, dont le bouclier revint à peine à temps pour le parer.

« Attendez, les égyptiens avaient des baguettes magiques ? » dit Tony.

« Je sais, hein ? » dit Hawkeye. « Qui l'eut cru ? Elles ressemblent plus à des boomerangs qu'autre chose,mais- »

Son bavardage fut interrompu quand il roula sur le côté pour esquiver une explosion magique de Loki, qui était apparu soudainement derrière lui sur le toit.

« – J'imagine qu'elles le sont réellement. Loki semble le croire, en tout cas. »

« Moins de bavardage sur la ligne et plus de bagarre avec Loki! » Dit Captain America.

« Bien parlé! » déclara Thor, atterrissant rapidement derrière Hawkeye en faisant un petit cratère là où il se posa. Il envoya Mjolnir d'un simple lancer qui aurait écrasé la tête de Loki si ce dernier était resté en place au lieu de disparaître dans un brouillard vert.

Tony soupira et vola plus haut, étudiant la zone du dessus. Cela allait finir comme chaque bataille avec Loki, les Avengers allaient échouer, Loki s'enfuirait avec ce qu'il essayait de voler et rentrerait chez lui pour célébrer ça en couchant avec un de ses clones.

En fait, cette dernière partie ne semblait pas si mal. Tony se retrouva à espérer que Loki se dépêcherait de gagner.

« Sur votre gauche, monsieur. »

« Merci JARVIS, » dit Tony, se retournant pour faire face à l'endroit que JARVIS indiquait sur ses écrans, ses répulseurs sortis et prêts à tirer. Mais il n'y avait rien en face de lui.

« JARVIS, tu te sens bien ? »

« Mon analyse n'indique aucun mauvais fonctionnement. »

« Ok, parce que tu me dis que Loki est là alors qu'il n'y a- »

Avec un éclair de lumière verte éblouissante, Loki apparut précisément là où JARVIS avait dit qu'il serait et visa la tête de Tony avec son sceptre.

« Merde. » Tony se propulsa dans les airs, évitant de justesse l'explosion magique.

Loki disparut de nouveau, cette fois se manifestant dans la rue en contrebas juste devant Black Widow, qui roula en dehors de son champ d'attaque et répliqua avec son Dard de Veuve. L'arme traversa juste l'endroit où Loki aurait dû se trouver.

« Approximativement 135 degrés vers la droite monsieur. »

« Tu es sûr de ça ? » dit Tony alors qu'il se tournait pour viser un endroit vide dans les airs.

« Selon mes calculs, Loki devrait être là dans précisément- »

Loki apparut. Tony tira, presque sans conviction, s'attendant à que ce Loki esquive. A la place, Loki se prit le tir du répulseur en plein dans la poitrine. Cela l'envoya à la renverse dans un mur voisin, où il resta suspendu une fraction de seconde en l'air, fixant Tony avec un regard de choc et de colère avant de plonger vers le sol. Il disparut avant de l'atteindre.

« Enfin ! » dit Hawkeye.

Tony fixa l'endroit où Loki était précédemment. « Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne, JARVIS, mais comment est-ce que tu fais ça? »

« J'ai surveillé l'activité magique de Loki pendant pas moins de neuf jours, monsieur. Il laisse une signature énergétique très distincte. »

Ah oui. La raison officielle pour laquelle il avait créé le mouchard. Tony sourit dans son casque et fit une pirouette de victoire dans les airs.

« Juste au dessus de vous, monsieur. »

Tony se renversa sur le dos et tira avant de voir Loki. Il le toucha encore, cette fois-ci à l'épaule. Loki avait l'air plus en colère que jamais lorsqu'il disparut.

« 90 degrés à la gauche de Hulk », dit JARVIS.

« J'y vais ! » dit Tony, plongeant vers la rue. Il atterrit et visa avec sa paume l'endroit où il pouvait voir commencer à se former une brume vert pâle entre lui et Hulk, qu'il n'aurait jamais remarquée s'il ne l'avait pas cherchée.

« Iron Man ! » dit Captain America. « Qu'est-ce que vous- »

Tony n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que Loki ne se manifeste de nouveau, faisant face à Hulk. Tony lui tira dans le dos. Loki trébucha, plongeant vers l'avant juste à temps pour esquiver le coup de poing de Hulk, puis roula sur le côté avant de disparaître à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cap ? » dit Tony, incapable de ne pas laisser transparaître sa joie dans sa voix. La bataille entre la science et la magie durait depuis trop longtemps, et la science gagnait enfin.

Un long soupir se fit entendre sur la communication. « La prochaine fois, dites-moi quand vous allez tenter quelque chose qui ressemble à un tir ami, » dit le Capitaine.

« Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance ? » dit Tony. Il éleva son armure dans les air une nouvelle fois afin d'avoir une meilleure vue du champ de bataille, prêt à aller là où Loki choisirait de réapparaître.

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, mais de communication, » dit Captain America. « Comment est-ce que vous saviez que Loki allait être là ? »

« JARVIS trace sa signature énergétique, » dit Tony. « En parlant de ça, JARVIS, où est-ce qu'il va se montrer ensuite ? »

« Il semble que Loki ait quitté le champ de bataille, monsieur. »

« Attends, c'est vrai ? » dit Hawkeye. Tony zooma sur lui et Thor sur le toit. Hawkeye avait l'air quasi aussi joyeux que Tony. Thor semblait un peu déconfit, à en juger par ses épaules tombantes et sa poigne ballante sur Mjolnir.

« Pour le moment. » dit le Capitaine, prenant la direction de l'équipe une nouvelle fois. « Nettoyons cet endroit. »

Tony passa la plupart du débriefing post-bataille à se demander ce que Loki faisait en ce moment-même. Comme cela lui avait pris un moment pour rentrer chez lui après leur dernier combat, il n'était peut-être pas encore arrivé. Quand il le serait, il retirerait son armure- non, il le ferait faire par un de ses clones, doucement pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures, qui se manifesteraient par de bénignes mais très impressionnantes ecchymoses. Puis le clone commencerait à l'embrasser pour qu'il aille mieux, et Loki lui rendrait son baiser, et la scène tournerait en un tendre et doux-

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire, Stark ? » dit Fury.

Tony se redressa sur son siège et se força à mettre de côté ses rêveries, même s'il n'arrêta pas de sourire.

Son sourire était toujours en place après que le débriefing soit terminé et qu'il soit autorisé à rentrer à sa villa et à son atelier au sous-sol. Il alluma les écrans d'un claquement de doigts et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil de bureau.

« La vidéo en direct, JARVIS ! » dit-il en claquant des mains.

L'image apparut sur l'écran : l'appartement de Loki, son salon, décoré sobrement avec des tapis, murs et canapé de couleur crème, qui tous étaient impeccables et immaculés.

Sauf pour cette curieuse trace rouge-orange sur un bras du canapé.

Et les éclaboussures rosées sur le mur à côté de la porte menant au couloir.

Et la traînée rouge sur le tapis allant hors de la pièce jusqu'à une paire de bottes qui se faisait traîner dans le couloir.

Tony fronça ses sourcils de confusion alors que le mouchard glissait le long du plafond, obéissant à sa programmation de suivre Loki. Il y avait un curieux son plaintif venant de la vidéo, et Tony ouvrit la bouche pour demander à JARVIS de réaliser un diagnostic sur le micro du mouchard, avant que la caméra ne se recentre et que toute la scène soit visible.

Loki avançait dans le couloir, son visage tordu de rage, son armure à demi retirée le laissant torse nu avec des ecchymoses noircissants sur tout son torse, les séquelles des tirs des répulseurs d'Iron Man. Il avait invoqué un de ses clones dans une tenue identique, avec les mêmes blessures, et le traînait par les cheveux à travers le couloir.

Le gémissement étrange venait de la bouche du clone, alors qu'il attrapait le poignet de Loki et frappait ses jambes, essayant de se remettre sur ses pieds et de soulager un peu la pression sur son cuir chevelu. Du sang coulait de son nez qui enflait rapidement.

Les yeux de Tony s'agrandirent. Ce n'était pas la scène pour laquelle il avait signé.

« Vas-tu arrêter ces misérables plaintes! » dit Loki, tirant sur les cheveux du clone d'un coup sec sur le dernier mot. Cela lui fit pousser un cri de douleur, et Loki attrapa son double par le bras, le jetant en avant dans la chambre. Le clone atterrit à quatre pattes; quand il tenta de s'éloigner en rampant, Loki l'arrêta en écrasant sa cheville de son pied.

« Une mission si simple ! » asséna-t'il par dessus les implorations incohérentes de son clone. « Récupérer un seul artefact, à peine surveillé ! Et tu réussis encore à échouer. Ceci dit, l'échec n'est pas vraiment nouveau pour toi, non ? »

Il fit tourner son poignet en l'air et un fouet à l'air mortel apparut dans sa main. Il cingla le plancher avec et Tony et le clone tressaillirent tous deux alors qu'il se fendillait.

« Détruire Jotunheim ? » cria Loki. « Quel genre de plan est-ce que c'était ? Même Thor, la quintessence de l'idiotie, savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il a fallu que tu y ailles et que tu lui. Donnes. Raison ! »

Loki souligna ces derniers mots de trois coups de fouet assourdissants, le cuir venant directement frapper les reins du clone.

« Pas un seul instant de raison ! » continua Loki, faisant pleuvoir les coups sur le clone, qui gémissait et se tordait sans défense sur le sol. « Non, ce n'était que Odin par ci, et Le Père de Toute Chose par là et- » avec une voix de fausset « -'pourquoi papa ne m'aime pas ?' Regarde toi ! Voilà ta réponse ! Pas étonnant que tu ne puisses jamais gagner ! »

Le clone s'accrocha au montant du lit et tenta de s'éloigner de son maître furieux. Loki ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Lâchant son fouet, il se jeta sur le clone et le plaqua sur le dos avant de lui enfoncer fermement son genoux dans l'aine. Le clone cria de douleur et essaya de se replier sur lui-même, mais Loki l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière afin de pouvoir lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Son double couvrit son visage avec ses mains et Loki lui brisa les doigts, puis l'attrapa par le poignet et maintint son bras tendu avant de le frapper à l'arrière du coude, brisant l'articulation et lui déboîtant l'épaule pour faire bonne mesure.

Alors que le clone gémissait d'angoisse et tentait de réconforter son bras cassé avec celui encore bon, Loki écarta ses deux membres de son torse et le roua de coups de poing désordonnés, laissant des bleus immenses fleurir sur son passage. Tony entendit au moins deux côtes craquer sous la punition. Le bras encore intact du clone vint de nouveau gêner Loki et il fut lui aussi cassé. Ses cris furent interrompus par un deuxième coup de poing désinvolte à la mâchoire. Loki emplit l'air de ses propres cris.

« Inutile ! Stupide ! Lâche ! Tu n'es rien ! Rien ! _Rien_ !**

Sa main gauche étroitement refermée sur la gorge du clone, il leva sa main droite et invoqua une de ses dagues habituelles. Tony regarda la scène avec horreur alors que Loki armait la lame et se préparait à frapper.

Le clone réussi à bouger ses doigts faiblement, et Loki disparut.

Tony cligna des yeux.

Loki- car la silhouette brisée et ensanglantée sur le sol n'était pas un clone, mais Loki lui-même, réalisa Tony- restait étendu à terre, son souffle faible et tremblant. La caméra sur le mouchard était en suffisamment haute définition pour apercevoir les traces de larmes coulant sur son visage parmi les ecchymoses. Tony souhaita avoir choisi un modèle moins perfectionné.

Bon sang, Tony voulait que Loki bouge. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un cadavre à chaque minute qui passait.

« Devrions-nous informer les autorités, monsieur ? » demanda JARVIS .

Tony se recula, tiré de sa stupeur horrifiée. « Quoi ? »

« Il semble mal en point. Les installations du S.H.I.E.L.D pourrait être très utiles pour fournir une assistance médicale. »

« Et comment est-ce qu'on explique le fait que j'ai espionné sa cachette sans rien leur dire ? »

« Il y a quelques lois sur l'assistance à personne en danger qui devraient nous protéger de toute poursuite légale. »

Tony avait donné une personnalité à JARVIS, mais il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir donné une conscience. Il passa une main sur son visage, soupira profondément et retourna vers l'écran.

Loki n'avait toujours pas bougé. Tony était en train d'envisager de dire « et puis merde ! » et d'appeler le S.H.I.E.L.D pour une intervention médicale quand Loki s'agita à nouveau. Ses lèvres remuèrent sur ses dents serrées, disant des mots trop doucement pour que le mouchard puisse les distinguer, et son bras gauche se ré-emboita de lui même dans son articulation. Sa cage thoracique se tordit et se remit en place toute seule sous sa peau. Si la crispation rigide de ses doigts était une indication de ce qu'il se passait, ses mains, son bras droit et son épaule gauche semblaient faire de même.

Lentement, Loki se redressa et chancela sur ses pieds, agrippant le montant de son lit d'une main et s'appuyant lourdement sur lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration, repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et boita vers la cuisine.

« Monsieur ? » insista JARVIS.

« Donne-moi une minute, » dit Tony, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Tous ces enregistrements, des heures et des heures de Loki se parlant à lui-même, travaillant avec lui-même, baisant avec lui-même. Tony avait tout vu et s'en était amusé. Et maintenant ça …

Tony pressa sa main sur sa bouche, tentant de repousser la bile qui lui montait à la gorge.

Le mouchard, toujours programmé pour suivre Loki, se déplaça le long du plafond jusque dans la cuisine. Loki apparut de nouveau à l'écran, penché sur l'évier, une main de chaque côté. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait ne couvrait pas tout à fait ses sanglots étouffés.

«Éteins tout, » dit Tony.

« Monsieur ? » dit Jarvis.

« Le mouchard, les écrans, tout ! » le coupa Tony. « Arrête l'ensemble du programme ! »

L'atelier devint noir. Tony resta assis là, fixant le vide pour ce qui sembla être des heures avant de quitter son siège, et se diriger vers son bar pour se servir un coup, deux coups, trois coups...

Un nombre indéterminé de verres plus tard, il était de retour à son atelier, les écrans allumés, supervisant le transfert de toutes les vidéos qu'il avait enregistrées sur un fin disque dur portable. Une fois cela fait, il supprima les originaux de son serveur et envoya un email.

_J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient. Donne-moi une heure et un endroit. Je suis désolé._

_* _Les noms des dossiers en anglais sont « What the hell » et « What the fuck ». Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver mieux que ce j'ai choisi pour la traduction en français, donc si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas :D

_** _Dans la fic originale, l'auteur utilise les termes « Agr! Nithing! Nithing! _Nithing! _»

« **Nithing** » vient du vieux norrois (ou vieil islandais) **niðingr** et du vieil anglais **niðing. **Il signifie « Un vile lâche, un abjecte scélérat, le pire des vauriens ».

« **Agr** » (ou « **argr** ») est une insulte utilisée pour traiter quelqu'un de lâche, et dont la gravité était telle que les anciennes lois scandinaves permettaient de demander rétribution si cette accusation ne pouvait être justifiée. Il pouvait aussi signifier le rôle passif d'un homme dans des activités homosexuelles, ainsi que le fait d'être un sorcier.

Devant la difficulté d'interprétation de ces termes, j'ai choisi d'essayer de faire ressentir le désespoir et le sentiment de ne rien valoir de Loki, plutôt que de tenter une vraie traduction :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Notkingyet

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers est de Marvel, l'histoire est de Notkingyet, je ne m'occupe que de la traduction.

**Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews. Le prochain (et dernier) chapitre mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver, car il est trèèès long. Comptez deux bonnes semaines. En attendant, bonne lecture !**

Tony se réveilla avec un mal de crâne lancinant et à peu près cinq cents mails non lus dans sa boîte, dont un seul piqua son intérêt. Il lui donnait un endroit (une adresse qui, une fois googlée, se révéla être un café de quartier), une heure (« Demain après-midi, quinze heures »), et un bref message (« Tu es bien plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, si tu as pu trouver cette adresse email. Sois assuré qu'elle ne fonctionnera plus. »)

Tony cligna des yeux, relu le mail, et regarda l'horloge dans le coin de son écran. « 14h14 » lui annonçait-elle.

Quarante minutes paniquées de douche, d'habillement et de conduite plus tard, Tony entra avec hésitation dans le café. C'était un jour calme, ou une heure calme, et le lieu était relativement peu empli. La barista semblait franchement s'ennuyer alors qu'elle essuyait le comptoir et réarrangeait les pots remplis de pailles et d'agitateurs. Comme la plupart des boutiques du coin, sa clientèle de base consistait en des vingtenaires branchés habillés de jean slim et de casquettes plates. C'était l'un des peu d'endroits où Tony pouvait trouver des gens avec des moustaches et des boucs aussi élaborés et méticuleusement entretenus que les siens.

Il eut des difficultés à repérer Loki, et passa quelques minutes à errer dans le café mal éclairé, regardant dans les recoins de bois sombre, et s'excusant d'un sourire lorsque tout ce qu'il trouvait était des écrivains en herbe recroquevillés avec méfiance derrière leur Macbook, et des couples androgynes créant des liens en partageant un projet de tricot. La dernière banquette dans le coin le plus éloigné de la boutique contenait une grande silhouette élancée habillée d'un manteau noir et d'une écharpe à rayures vertes, assis, son menton posé sur sa main, regardant le temps humide et pluvieux par la fenêtre. Il avait l'air trop serein pour être l'homme brisé et abattu que Tony avait vu en vidéo, mais une fraction de seconde de son regard en coin d'un vert perçant ne laissa aucun doute sur son identité. Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers lui.

« Alors, pourquoi ici ? » demanda Tony alors qu'il se glissait sur le siège en face de Loki, qui le regarda à peine alors qu'il approchait.

« Vous les Avengers êtes notoirement peu enclins à mettre en danger la vie d'innocents, » déclara Loki, d'un ton presque ennuyé. Il enleva sa main de son menton mais continua à regarder par la fenêtre. « Le café est calme, mais contient assez de civils pour vous faire hésiter, toi et tes probables renforts, avant de m'attaquer. »

« Et si tout le monde ici était un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D ? » dit Tony.

« Possible, mais peu probable, » répondit Loki, se penchant en arrière sur son siège et tapotant négligemment ses doigts sur la tasse dans ses mains. « Quand bien même, je doute qu'ils poseraient un problème. » Il prit une autre gorgée, regardant finalement Tony dans les yeux. « Je crois que tu veux me donner quelque chose qui m'appartient. »

Tony sortit le disque dur de la poche de sa veste et le fit glisser sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pile entre lui et Loki. Une expression de légère surprise passa sur le visage de Loki, avant de disparaître.

« C'est à moi ? » demanda Loki, en posant l'index sur l'appareil.

« Maintenant, oui. » dit Tony.

Loki baissa les yeux sur le disque, puis sur Tony de nouveau, avec une expression d'impatience ennuyée qu'il n'était pas rare de voir lorsque Loki avait affaire avec ceux qu'il appelait mortels. « J'espérais quelque chose d'un peu plus vintage. Peut-être plus égyptien. »

« Désolé, pas de baguette magique aujourd'hui, » répondit Tony. « Juste un disque dur flambant neuf de chez Stark Industries. »

« Et en quoi est-ce à moi ? »

Tony avait prévu d'être direct et franc à ce sujet, vraiment, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, il trouva bien plus difficile qu'il ne se l'était imaginé de regarder le supervilain dans les yeux et d'admettre qu'il l'avait espionné dans ses moments les plus intimes. Il referma sa bouche, hésita, et opta pour une approche en douceur.

« Tu te demandes sûrement comment j'ai pu prévoir tes mouvements la dernière fois que nous avons combattu. »

Loki leva un sourcil, mais ne sembla pas autrement perturbé par le changement de sujet. « J'admets une légère curiosité. »

« Ta magie laisse une signature énergétique très distincte, » dit Tony. « J'ai développé un programme pour la repérer. »

« Et consumé par la culpabilité d'utiliser des méthodes que le fils d'Odin déclarerait déshonorantes, tu viens m'offrir le programme, » répondit Loki, jetant un nouveau regard au disque dur. Sa voix dégoulinait presque de condescendance alors qu'il ajouta, « Comme c'est noble de ta part. »

Tony grimaça intérieurement. Il savait que Loki était sarcastique, mais il n'avait aucune idée, pas la moindre putain d'idée, quand à l'étendue du comportement « déshonorant » de Tony. Et si Loki était au courant, Tony ne pensait pas qu'il s'arrêterait à de simples sarcasmes. Cet aveu semblait être la pire de ses idées de secondes en secondes.

« Il y a un peu plus que ça, » dit Tony, remuant inconfortablement dans son siège. Loki le remarqua, évidemment, le bâtard, et leva les sourcils. Tony prit une profonde inspiration et-

« J'ai espionné ton appartement, » ajouta t-il, les mots sortant en un flot à peine compréhensible.

Loki cligna des yeux. « Je te demande pardon. »

Tony continua à parler à toute vitesse, uniquement capable de s'exprimer en gardant les yeux fixés sur la table en lui et Loki. « Il y a dix jours, j'ai mis ton appartement sous surveillance en utilisant un dispositif d'écoute à capacité vidéo. J'ai tout vu depuis lors. Tu étais superbe dans cette robe, soit dit en passant. Et je suis d'accord avec ton avis sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. Mais le fait est que cette surveillance m'a permis d'analyser l'utilisation de tes sorts au fil du temps et c'est pourquoi j'ai été capable de te battre hier. Et ensuite... » Tony se retrouva avec la bouche sèche et se força à avaler sa salive. « J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé après ça. Hier soir. Avec toi et ton... »

Il finit sa phrase avec un vague mouvement de la main, regardant toujours la table plutôt que son interlocuteur, et attendit la réponse de Loki. Pendant une seconde, il pensa que Loki avait peut-être disparu, se téléportant au loin dès que l'aveu de Tony était devenu étrange, mais il pouvait voir la main de Loki serrée autour de sa tasse de café. Ou de ce qui était une tasse de café. Les yeux de Tony s'agrandirent alors qu'il posait les yeux sur l'amas de carton détrempé enserré dans les mains de Loki. Le reste du café coulait entre ses doigts, assez chaud pour le brûler. Tony grimaça et osa un regard vers le visage de Loki. Le regard fixe de Loki le transperça, et Tony se retrouva incapable de détourner le regard.

« Ça ne fait pas mal ? » lâcha Tony, agitant mollement ses doigts vers le café de Loki. Celui-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Loki, sa voix calme et parfaitement, inhumainement égale .

Tony souhaita que Loki crie, renverse la table et sorte en trombe. Il ne voulait pas voir cette façade soigneusement contrôlée se désagréger de nouveau en un désastre comme celui de la nuit dernière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » répéta Loki, plus fort, écrasant le reste de la tasse entre ses mains et se penchant en avant. Tony voulait arracher son regard de ce visage, pâle et marqué de tremblements nerveux, affichant simultanément une fureur à peine contenue de parent déçu et le choc pur d'un enfant trahi.

« Tout. » répondit Tony.

Le silence régna entre eux deux. Tony pria pour que Loki le frappe une bonne fois pour toute et le fasse rapidement. Finalement, Loki détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, et Tony se sentit respirer à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Tony quand il ne put plus supporter le silence.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, mortel, » dit Loki, sa voix froide et contrôlé de nouveau. Il se retourna vers la table, son visage en un masque inexpressif, et relâcha son café, s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette comme si ce désordre était normal.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de compassion, » répliqua automatiquement Tony, puis grimaça en réalisant qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir, comme d'habitude. Loki ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

« De la compassion pour le diable », dit-il, maintenant son ton inexpressif, « C'est comme ça que vous l'appelez, non ? » Avant que Tony ne puisse répondre, il continua. « Pour être vraiment compatissant, tu dois avoir des expériences similaires dans ton propre passé. »

Tony ne pouvait s'en empêcher il se ragaillardit un petit peu. Voilà son ouverture. Il pourrait le réparer, son dernier désastre d'une longue lignée de désastres, si seulement il pouvait montrer à Loki que-

Loki remarqua son changement de comportement et haussa un sourcil. « Penses-tu que nous soyons égaux Stark ? »

« Plutôt que nous sommes deux mecs qui avons des choses en commun, » dit Tony, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser apparaître un sourire de soulagement pur sur son visage. « Par exemple, nous pouvons tous les deux être décrits comme des narcissiques avec un complexe d'œdipe. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » ajouta t-il rapidement alors que la mâchoire de Loki se serrait. « Je veux dire... mon père n'était pas terrible non plus. Il m'a essentiellement ignoré de son vivant, et s'est contenté de me dire que je n'étais qu'une erreur insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort. Donc je pense que je peux m'identifier à ce qu'il se passe entre toi et le grand cyclope dans le ciel. Peut-être. »

Loki passa un long moment à étudier les restes de sa tasse de café.

« Comment veux-tu mourir Stark ? » dit-t'il finalement, sans lever les yeux.

« Écrasé sous un tas de belles femmes plantureuses » répondit Tony, échafaudant mentalement des plans d'évacuation pour lui et les autres clients. « Pourquoi ça? »

« Parce que j'ai vraiment l'intention de te tuer pour celle insulte, » dit Loki, en se penchant, « et je crois qu'il est juste que tu ais ton mot à dire sur la façon de le faire. »

Merde. Et voilà pour les réparations facile.

« Je suis désolé, ok ? » dit Tony. « Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais pas dû- »

« Enregistré, » siffla Loki.

« – enregistré des choses que je n'aurais pas dû, mais j'ai supprimé toutes mes copies, et je t'offre les tiennes. » Tony tendit sa main, désignant le disque dur sur la table entre eux deux. « Il est à toi. Garde-le, brûle-le, je m'en fiche. »

« Et où sont les copies du S.H.I.E.L.D ? » demanda Loki.

« Ils n'en ont pas. » répondit Tony.

Loki haussa un sourcil vers lui.

« Je suis sérieux, » dit Tony. « Il ne savent rien de tout ça. Je ne leur ai jamais dit que je t'espionnais. Et Dieu m'en vienne en garde, je ne le fera jamais. »

« Oh oui, tu as désespérément besoin d'aide divine, » murmura Loki.

« C'est juste... » Tony soupira et passa une main sur son visage. « Les choses que j'ai vues- »

« N'ont pas besoin qu'on en parle. » finit Loki pour lui.

« Si jamais- »

« Non. »

« – tu as besoin d'aide ou quoi que ce soit- »

« Pas besoin. »

« – appelle-moi, ok ? Tu n'as pas besoin de venir me voir, » dit Tony, « Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu peux trouver un psy ou quelque chose. Ils sont soumis au secret. Enfin, à des accords de non-divulgation, mais c'est la même chose. »

Loki continua à grincer des dents.

« … Bien. » Tony glissa le long de la banquette, et sortit de leur table. « C'est tout, alors. On se voit la prochaine fois que tu tentes- »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsque le regard brûlant de Loki rencontra le sien.

« Tu ne peux pas réellement croire que je vais te laisser partir, » dit Loki. Tony résista au réflexe de déglutir nerveusement.

« Écoute, je t'ai donné les fichiers- »

Loki se leva doucement, tout en empochant le disque dur. « Tu penses que ton absolution peut être contenue dans deux terrabites ? »

« Hé bien, les fichiers ne prennent pas tout le disque, mais ce n'est pas le propos. J'ai été honnête ! Je me suis excusé ! C'est plutôt bien, non ? »

« Et tu penses que cela suffit à rattraper ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'appellerais ça un bon début, oui. »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas être d'accord. »

Loki sourit, d'une expression que Loki avait déjà vue avant, pas seulement en combat mais aussi sur vidéo. Cela arrivait habituellement avant que quelque chose n'explose, ou ne se fasse baiser. La peur et l'excitation se disputèrent dans le cerveau de Tony. C'est ce qu'il blâma pour son pauvre temps de réaction quand quelques secondes plus tard, Loki fit exploser le café.


End file.
